


They Go to a PArtAY

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz (Two River Cast) Actor RPF
Genre: Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Break Up, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, Party, Porn With Plot, Smut, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21768346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's the last day of Junior year and they get invited to a party. Feelings are revealed
Relationships: Christine Canigula/Jeremy Heere, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will probably be in a new pov

Jeremy pov

RING! The final bell rang and I was home free for the whole summer. I smiled wide and walked out of the classroom with an air of confidence that I usually lacked. “Jeremy!” I saw my girlfriend walking towards me. “Hey Chris!” Her eyes were puffy and her nose was red like she had been crying. “Are you okay?” I asked nervously. “Yeah just sad to leave this behind. I can’t believe we’re seniors now!” She was sad to leave but I wanted out of this Hell-hole. We walked out of the building together. “So any plans for tonight?” She squeaked next to me. She was a lot shorter than me so I moved closer to hear her over all the other teenagers flooding the halls. “Yeah I was planning on going over to Michael’s, it’s been a while since we’ve hung out.” It really has been. I think the last time we really spent time together one on one was maybe a week after the play. We went to my house and watched a movie and hit up 7-11. Michael was my best friend for as long as I can remember. For the longest time we were practically attached at the hip. That’s what his moms would say. “That sounds fun. I was thinking we could go get some froyo but if you already have plans…” 

“I mean I’m sure Michael would be okay if we hung out another time. Oh there he is.” I saw my best friend in his signature red hoodie, jamming out to Bob Marley with his headphones on. I walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He spun around and smiled and took off his headphones. “Jeremy! Ready to blow this hell-hole and kick some zombie ass?” He did a cute little dance move for dramatic affect. Wait did I just say he’s cute? That was weird. I’m totally straight. “Actually, would it be okay if we did that another time? Christine wanted to hang out tonight.” His face immediately fell. I felt so bad for blowing him off .“Oh. I mean I was hoping we could hang out today but I guess it’s fine if we do it another day.” He said quietly. I wanted to take it back. I hated seeing him upset. We got outside of the school and I saw Jake Dillinger coming up to me. “Hey, I’m having a party tonight! You should totally come!” I looked back at Michael and Christine and was about to decline when Christine spoke up. “That sounds like fun! You could bring Michael and then we could all hang out together.” She  said it like that was the most obvious solution ever. I turned to Michael. “Wanna come to Jake’s party?” I figured he would make up an excuse not to go. Party’s were the last place you would find Michael Mell. The first being stoned in his basement. He had really bad social anxiety and it didn’t help that the last party he went to, I abandoned him in a bathroom and the house caught fire. “Sure why not?” He said and caught me by surprise. I wondered if he just agreed to show off or prove something. Either way I was happy that I was able to spend time with him. In a house full of horny teenagers, loud music, and alcohol. We told Jake that we’d be there and I got into Michael’s red PT Cruiser. We decided that I would hang out at Michael’s house for a while and he’d pick up Christine and we’d head to the party. When we got to Michael’s, we greeted his dog and headed to the basement to play some video games. He put in Apocalypse of the Damned and got to work, blowing up zombies left and right. “Dude, watch out!” He yelled next to me and I blasted the nearest undead creature. We lost track of time and the next thing we knew, it was time to go to the party. I kept expecting Michael to chicken out but he wasn’t showing any signs of doing so.

We got to Christine’s house and I immediately felt underdressed. She had changed into a short, sparkly dress with little high heeled boots. I was just wearing my usual t-shirt, cardigan, and jeans. “You uh look really p-pretty.” I stammered like an idiot. She blushed and smiled as she climbed into the back seat. “Thanks.” we spent the short car ride in silence. When we finally got to the party, Christine ran off to greet some friends, leaving Michael and I alone. “So...Do you wanna head in?” I asked awkwardly. He nodded and we walked into Jake’s house. The house was packed with horny teens and alcohol. The music was so loud that I could hardly hear myself think. We pushed through the crowd into the kitchen. “Hey you made it!” We saw Jake in the kitchen and he patted me on the back and smiled. “Help yourself to whatever. There are beers in the fridge.” I nodded. “Is there any soda?” Michael asked quietly. “What was that?” Jake couldn’t hear him so he leaned closer to hear him  over the loud music. “Is there any soda?” He said louder in Jake’s ear. Jake nodded. “Yeah I think there should be some soda in the fridge in the basement.” 

I grabbed a beer from the fridge and Michael and I went downstairs. I wasn’t usually much of a drinker but I figured I would since it’s a party. Michael usually doesn’t drink either. He prefers vintage soda. There was a lot less of a crowd in the basement and the music wasn’t as loud. Michael got an orange soda from the fridge and sat on the couch. I sat next to him and opened my beer. “You’re drinking?” He asked. I shrugged. “Yeah why not?” I took a sip of the beer and made a disgusted face at the taste. Christine came downstairs and frowned. “Jeremy. Why are you drinking?” She didn’t like it when I did illegal things. “I don’t know…” I said sheepishly. She sighed. “I'll allow it tonight but next time you are in big trouble mister.” I gave her a nervous smile and she sat down on the other side of me so I was in the middle of her and Michael. She scooted so that our sides were touching and grabbed my arm that wasn’t holding the beer. She started playing with my hand. It was making me a little uncomfortable but most things did. If I wasn’t feeling uncomfortable or nervous there would be something wrong. Michael started to talk to me about some movie he saw last week and that distracted me a bit from the backflips my stomach was performing. “Yeah it was awesome. Like, the special effects were wack!” He said and smiled. He has such a nice smile. “Sounds super rad. We’ll have to watch it together.” Christine suddenly gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and got up. “I’m going to see what Jenna’s doing.” She left. I felt my cheek burn where she kissed it. “So it looks like things are going good with Christine,” Michael commented. I shrugged. “I guess. I just feel like it isn’t really going anywhere.” I said, the alcohol taking away my filter. Michael looked confused. “I mean, don’t get me wrong, she’s amazing but I don’t know if I really like her like that y’know?” I have had these feelings for a while but it felt a lot different saying it out loud. “Huh. Well if you really feel like that then you should break up with her.”

“I had thought about that. I really don’t want to. I feel like getting with Christine has been my goal for so long and now that I’m there, it’s just...underwhelming. I’m not unhappy with her. I just feel like I could be happier. I also don’t want to hurt her feelings.” Michael looked deep in thought, “well I think it’ll be better in the long run if you just do it now. You’ll just hurt her feelings more if you wait.” He was right. I need to break up with her now. I was just dreading breaking up with her when I came up with an idea. “What if she broke up with me?” He looked confused so I explained. “I could piss her off enough that she breaks up with me. Then I don’t have to do it.” 

“I don’t know Jeremy…” He frowned. “I know what you’re thinking but I promise it’s for the best.” He shook his head disappointedly. I sighed, knowing that I wouldn’t get his approval. “Well then what do you think I should do?” 

“Break up with her.” He said simply. I put my beer on the table next to the couch and buried my face in my hands like I often did when I was stressed or nervous and my face would turn red. Michael patted me on the back and butterflies filled my stomach. “You got it bro. Just get it over with.” I knew he was right. It was just a matter of actually doing it. I was a terrible procrastinator. I have completed many school projects the night before they were due. I was going to put off breaking up with Christine for as long as possible. My face was still in my cold, bony hands. Michael rubbed my shoulder, sending an almost electric-like shock through my body. I stiffened my body. I never felt like this when Christine touched me. I don’t think this is how I’m supposed to feel. I tried to push the thoughts from my already filled-to-the-brim brain. “Are you okay buddy?” Michael asked caringly after he felt me stiffen up. I brought my face out of my hands and looked at him. He had such caring eyes. He removed his hand from my shoulder. “I-I’m fine. J-just nervous I guess.” It was half true. I was definitely nervous but I was more confused as to why I was feeling as flustered as I used to feel around Christine, with my best friend. I wasn’t into him, right? I’m not into guys. “Just take a deep breath. The sooner you do it, the sooner it will be over.” I breathed deep and got up, deciding to do it  now. I looked back at Michael and he gave me a thumbs up. “You got it dude! I’ll be here.” I smiled nervously and went upstairs to find Christine.

I was immediately enveloped in the loud music and smell of weed and alcohol. I saw Christine talking to Jenna a couple feet away. I played with the hem of my t-shirt as I walked towards her. I tapped her on the shoulder. “Jeremy! You scared me. Are you okay?” She saw right through me. “Uh c-can we t-talk somewhere p-private?” I stuttered quietly. Luckily she heard me and nodded. She was probably concerned but she did a good job at hiding it. She’s a good actress on and off of the stage. We went outside where it was slightly less crowded. “What’s up?” She asked softly. I could feel my heart racing in my chest. “Uh...okay so I uh..” I stammered nervously. She put her hand on my shoulder and gave me a sympathetic look. She looked so caring and I was about to break her heart. “Just say what’s on your mind, Jeremy.” I gulped and looked at the ground. “I think we should break up.” I said quietly. I was still looking at the ground. I didn’t want to see the look of heartbreak on her face. “I-I still w-wanna be friends though.” I muttered after a couple seconds of silence. I chanced looking up and she just looked in shock. “A-are you okay?” I asked. I think I broke her. She nodded. “Y-Yeah I guess I’m fine. I-I just need a moment alone.” She said, her voice full of emotion. “I’m so sorry, truly.” She shook her head, not really looking at me. “Just please leave.” I left. What have I done? Don’t get me wrong, I feel great. I feel like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders but I couldn’t shake the feeling that I had truly done something to Christine. I didn’t go back in the basement. I couldn’t face Michael. I grabbed another beer and basically chugged it, drowning my thoughts with alcohol. I knew I would regret it in the morning but I just needed to drown out the voices in my head. The alcohol burned down my throat but it was a nice change to the constant numbness to the world. I was sick and tired of being careful all the time. I just wanted to let go of everything. All of my responsibilities, all of the fucking anxiety. For once I felt free. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MIchael takes Jeremy home

Michael pov

I waited for him to come back. Five minutes went by. Then ten minutes. Then thirty minutes. I was basically having a panic attack. Where could he be? He said he’d be right back. I decided to go look for him. Maybe he’s hurt or something. I walked up the basement stairs and was caught off guard by being surrounded by like twenty people. I could feel my heart beating fast. I was definitely a little claustrophobic and this was making my impending panic attack worse. I pushed my way past the crowd. I saw him in the kitchen but I could quite tell what he was doing. I moved closer to see him more clearly and he was chugging a bottle of some sort of alcohol. So he ditched me for this? I felt a familiar churn in my stomach. I knew going to the party was a bad idea. I just had to didn’t I? This wouldn’t be the first time he abandoned me at a party. 

“Michael! C’mere!” Jeremy spotted me. So I guess he wasn’t ignoring me. I sighed and walked towards him, pushing through the crowd. “Michael! I’ve missed you!” He said, the alcohol slurring his speech. I got closer to him and he pulled me into a hug. I tried to act like I didn’t like it but my stomach was doing backflips at his touch.. I weakly tried to push him away but he held onto me longer than a friendly embrace would be. “J-Jeremy…” I stuttered quietly. My face was burning. He let go of me after like five minutes. He grabbed my shoulders. “Dude, you’re like my best friend. I love you man.” His face was inches from mine and I was very aware that we were surrounded by tons of people. I grabbed one of his hands. “Let’s get you home.” I pulled him through the crowd. “But Mikey! I don’t wanna!” He whined like a toddler. “Do you know where Christine is?” I ignored his whining, remembering that I was her ride.

“Christine…?” He muttered, confused. I pulled him out the front door and felt the warm summer breeze on my face. “Your girlfriend?” I prompted. He came to a realization. “I broke up with her Micha! Remember?” I blushed at the nickname. I haven’t been called Micha in years. “You did it?” I asked, side tracked from my original question. “Yeah I did! She seemed pretty upset…” He trailed off. I suddenly spotted her. “Christine!” I yelled to get her attention. She looked at me and smiled. “Michael!” She saw Jeremy with me and her face fell. “Hey I’m gonna take Jeremy home, can you get a ride with someone?” 

“Yeah Jenna can take me home. Good luck.” She said bitterly and walked away. Okay then. 

I strapped Jeremy into the front seat of my PT Cruiser while he was babbling something about Christine. “Did she seem mad? She’s probably really upset. I have to go to apologize!” He jerked up and I locked the door. He went to open it. “Can you unlock the door, Mikey?” He pulled aggressively on the handle. “No I’m taking you home.” I said with more authority than I knew I was capable of. He pulled his hand away and looked out the window with a frown. I started my vehicle and pulled out of the driveway. The car was silent so I put on the radio. Some stupid 80’s song was on and I absent-mindedly sang along. “Take on meeeee!” I drummed on the steering wheel along to the beat. “Mikey?” I heard Jeremy ask quietly. I turned the radio down. “What’s up?” I asked softly. “Can you stay with me tonight?” He sounded so scared. I looked at him when I got to a red light. He looked so vulnerable. I would give him a hug if I weren’t driving. The light turned green. “Of course buddy.” I reached and held his hand. He smiled at me and I smiled back, trying to ignore the  butterflies in my stomach. I get to Jeremy’s house and had to figure out how to get him in without his dad realizing how drunk his son is.

I unbuckled him and figured going in through the window was our best bet. Thank the good lord his window was open or we would be toast. I boosted him up and heard a thud, meaning he was safely in his room. It was my turn. I hoisted myself up, using my non-existent arm muscles. Jeremy came to the window and helped me up. I plopped on the floor. I got up and sat on his bed. He threw himself down next to me. He laid on his back and blew out a long breath. “Micha?” Jeremy said, sounding very drunk.

“Yeah?” I asked, my heart beating fast. “I’m thirsty.” He whined. I sighed. “I’ll get you some water.” I got up and quietly opened the door. I knew that his dad was probably passed out on the couch downstairs but I didn’t want to risk it. I tip-toed down the hall to the bathroom. I filled a cup with water and went back to Jeremy’s room. When I opened the door, I almost dropped the cup. 

He was stripped down to his Pac Man boxers and looking at me with wide eyes. I tried not to stare but I couldn’t help myself. God, he’s hot. My feet were glued to the floor. “Micha? Are you okay?” It’s not that I’ve never seen him in his underwear. We’ve always gotten dressed around each other. It’s the fact that he was…erect. Oh god this is so weird. I couldn’t help staring at his crotch. “Y-yeah I’m fine.” I shook my head and walked over to him. “Here’s your water.” I gave him the cup and tried not to look too much. “Thanks Mikey.” He took a big gulp of the water. I sat as far as I could from him on the small twin bed. “No problem.” Jeremy scooted closer to me on the bed. He rested his head on my shoulder. He’s so cute. He grabbed my arm and started to play with my hand. His hands were cold. “I love you.”

He said it so quietly. I don’t think he meant for me to hear it. I almost squealed I was so happy. I had no idea if he would remember any of this in the morning. He yawned. He dropped my hand and put his on my thigh and looked up at me. I gulped. Is he…? He started to move his hand up and down my thigh, getting closer to a...certain area with each rub. I didn’t do anything to stop him. I wouldn’t admit it out loud but I was enjoying this. I should tell him to stop. He’s only doing this because he’s drunk. He won’t remember any of this and I’m just going to have my feelings hurt. I put my hand on his and he looked up at me with a confused expression. “Y-you should get to bed.” I said sheepishly. He frowned. “But Mikey…” 

“No buts.” I said, causing Jeremy to giggle. He tried to put his hand back but I stopped him. “I want you Micha.” He said, suddenly becoming serious. “Jeremy, you’re drunk. You won’t remember any of this in the morning.” He frowned. “Yes I will.” He pouted. “I guarantee you won’t.” 

“Wanna bet?” He smirked. He came even closer to me so he was practically on my lap. I knew that I was taking advantage of his intoxication but he continues, I don’t know if I’ll be able to say no. I’ve wanted this for so long. “J-Jeremy…” Was all the protesting I could muster. My face was bright red. He adjusted himself so he was comfortably straddling my lap. His face was inches from mine. “Do you want this Micha?” He whispered seductively. How was he doing this? Jeremy is supposed to an awkward nerd. I nodded, unable to trust my voice. He leaned in closer and connected our lips. It was rough and desperate. He stuck his tongue in my mouth and I let him. He tasted like alcohol but I didn’t mind it because I was kissing Jeremy Fucking Heere. I rested my hands on his hips and relaxed into it. Jeremy wrapped his arms around my neck and started to grind on me. He moaned into my mouth. I was  definitely starting to get hard at this point. I moved my hips with his and he started to trail kisses down my jaw. I have imagined this many times but my imagination has not done it justice. Would he regret this in the morning? I was starting to second guess this. He was probably only doing this because he was drunk and horny. I trailed my hands along his sides and felt him shiver slightly. It pained me to do it but I pushed him off of me. He looked hurt and confused. “Micha? What’s wrong?” 

“I can’t do this. I can’t take advantage of you.” Jeremy frowned and scrambled to get back on my lap. “You won’t be taking advantage of me. Please? I really want this.” He whined. I pushed him gently. “Jeremy, you’re just drunk and horny. You don’t actually want this. If you still want to do this in the morning then maybe. You need to go to sleep.” I pulled the blanket over him. “Are you sure? If I wanna do it in the morning?” I nodded and he reluctantly laid down and drifted into an uneasy sleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The morning after

Jeremy pov

I woke up with the worst headache ever. Even worse than the time I got a concussion from the time MIchael dared me to jump off the swings and I fell on my head. I was only in my boxers. What the hell happened last night. I felt a stirring in my stomach but tried to ignore it. I looked next to me and saw Michael. When did he get here? Did we…? It would explain why I’m only in my goddamn underwear. Christine could probably explain this. I went to grab my phone from my nightstand but it wasn’t there. Oh no. Where did I put it? Is it on the floor? I tried to get up as quietly as I could so I wouldn’t wake up Michael. It didn’t work. I saw him rub his eyes and slowly sit up. “You’re up.” He said with a tired smile. I nodded nervously. “Do you remember anything from last night?” 

“Barely. Did we..?” I gestured to both of us and my cheeks turned bright red. “Oh no! We didn’t! I mean you wanted to but I didn’t want to like take advantage of you or anything-” He rambled. “What do you mean “I wanted to”?”

“Well you kept trying to like flirt with me and stuff and you kept begging me to do it but I told you that I wouldn’t cus you were drunk.” Small bits of last night were starting to come to me. Shit! Christine! She’s probably super pissed at me. I should probably apologize to her or something before she like beheads me in my sleep. Oh right. I can’t find my phone. I started to move the blankets to look for it. “Hey do you happen to know what I did with my phone?” I asked without looking at him. “Oh um...No I don’t. Want me to call it?” 

“Yes please.” He called it and I heard the Imperial March coming from my pants pocket on the floor. I grabbed it and saw I had a missed call from Jenna. What did she want with me? Michael went to the bathroom and I called her back. She picked up on the second ring. “Hello?” I asked.

“You are in big trouble.”

“What do you mean? What happened?” 

“Christine came up to me at the party last night sobbing saying that you broke up with her.” I chuckled nervously. “Yeah…” Is all I could say. “You have some explaining to do.”

“I broke up with her and I guess she didn’t take it well.” 

“Well that was obvious. Why did you break up with her?” Jenna’s tone was intimidating. “I just didn’t really see myself having a future with her.” I looked towards the bathroom and felt a sinking in my stomach. “And I think I may have feelings for someone else.” I finished quietly. “I had a feeling that was why. Christine seems to be under the impression you were cheating on her with him. She saw you all over him last night.” 

“First of all, how do you know that’s who I was talking about and second of all, I would never cheat on Christine!” 

“Puhlease! Everyone knows you’re crushing on him!” 

“How?  _ I  _ didn’t even know until last night!” I started to put my pants from last night on. I felt awkward talking on the phone without pants on. “Didn’t know what?” Michael walked in as I was attempted to put on pants while talking on the phone and I fell on the floor. “Shit!” I heard Jenna cracking up on the phone. Michael rushed over to help me up. This was gonna be awkward. Guess I’m into dudes now. He grabbed me up and I put my pants on. “I’ll uh talk to you later.” I said to Jenna and hung up. “Who was that?” 

“Jenna. She was just yelling at me for breaking up with Christine. Do you any tylenol? My head hurts like hell.” He threw the bottle at me and I missed it. “Got you buddy!” I leaned over to pick it up. I took a couple tylenol with a glass of water on the nightstand. “I’m sorry for last night.” I said as I sat on the bed. “It’s no big deal. It was kinda cute.” He shrugged and sat next to me. He thought I was cute! I tried not to dwell on it but I felt my face heat up. “So other than the headache are you okay?” 

“I’m a little nauseous but I think I’m okay. Do you think you could tell me what happened last night? I’m pretty sure I remember most of what happened but it’s still a little blurry.” I mainly just wanted to know what happened between us. “So we went to the party and broke up with Christine. You were pretty sober for that. You drank a lot after that and I figured I should take you home. You asked me to stay over and I said sure. When we got here you started flirting with me and shit. You wanted to go further but I didn’t want to do it if you were drunk and then we went to bed and now we’re here.” I processed it. So we didn’t go further because I was drunk. Not because Michael wasn’t into me. Does this mean he likes me? I doubt it. “Well I don’t know about you but I’m starving.” Michael said and got up from next to me. “I probably  _ should  _ eat but I don’t want to.” Michael gave me a disapproving look. “C’mon. We’ll go to 7-11.” I groaned. “It’ll be fuuunn. We’ll get slushies on me.” I got up. “Fine but only because you’re buying.” Michael chuckled. “Wow love you too buddy.” He snorted and put on his shoes. I put a shirt and some shoes on while trying not to think about how he just told me he loved me. It was a joke. I need to calm down. “Ready to leave my bro?” I nodded and we left. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy loves rent

michael pov

We left for 7-11 and I felt Jeremy staring at me the whole ride. He barely remembers what happened last night. I was hoping he would remember and take me up on the offer to do it in the morning. We got to my concrete oasis and I smiled at the cashier. “So what are you feelin’?” I asked Jeremy as we entered the snack aisle. He looked in thought and I tried not to think about how cute he is when he thinks like that because his nose scrunches up and he bites on his bottom lip an- Ok I’m thinking about it. “Well slushies are a must.” He started. “Obviously.” 

“I’m kind of in the mood for chips. What do you want?” 

“I could go for some chips. Maybe a burrito?” I suggested. “Here? Dude the last time you had a burrito from here, you were on the toilet for hours. Why don’t we just stop somewhere else?” I gasp over-dramatically. “Are you insulting my favorite place? That is treason my good sir!” Jeremy cracked up and I heard him snort. “Where did that come from?” Jeremy asked slightly out of breath. I point to my heart. “True love comes from the heart Jeremy. It’s not my fault that your stone cold heart can’t handle human emotions.” 

“Dude are you high?” He chuckled. “Absolutely not. Anyway I’m gonna go grab the slushies and you pick some chips.” I walk off towards the slushie machine and grab our favorites. Jeremy’s favorite flavor is blue raspberry. I don’t know why blue raspberry even exists. Raspberries aren’t blue! I walk to the cash register and wait for him. A couple minutes go by. Where is he? I go to the snack aisle and he’s still thinking. “Dude just pick one.” He looked at me. “I can’t! They all look so good!” He stated exasperatedly. I picked a random bag without looking. “There! Done!” Jeremy frowned but followed me to the cash register. “Good morning.” The cashier said cheerfully. She looked way too happy for a teenage girl at her job in the morning. I smiled politely and put the stuff on the counter. She started to ring them up. Jeremy is standing awkwardly behind me. I guessing because he thought she was pretty. She seemed to be intrigued by him. She was trying to look behind me. “So are you signed up for our rewards program?” She asked, still trying to see Jeremy. “Yeah. I don’t have my card but I can tell you my phone number.” She nodded absent-mindedly. “So who’s your friend?” She asked instead of entering my phone number. I sighed and pulled Jeremy out from behind me. He seemed shocked. “Uh hi.” He waved awkwardly and his cheeks went bright red. I rolled my eyes. “This is Jeremy. Anyway, I think you were about to enter my phone number.” I said with a bit of an attitude. Ok so maybe I was a little jealous but this was my best friend that I also happened to have a crush on. She gathered herself and actually did her job. I paid for the snacks and we left. 

“She was weird.” Jeremy said as we got into my PT Cruiser. “Yeah.” I responded and we were quiet for the rest of the ride. We got back to his house and dug into our lovely snacks. “So what do you wanna do all day?” He asked. “Wanna watch a movie?” I just wanted to lay down. “Yeah sure. What do you wanna watch?” 

“I don’t know. I wanna browse my options.” We go into Jeremy’s room and lay on the bed. He starts flipping through movies on Netflix. “Oh! Do you wanna watch the Matrix?” I asked, seeing the title. “Not really. Don’t have great memories associated with Keanu Reeves.” He said quietly and kept scrolling. “Oh right. Sorry.” 

“Wanna watch Rent?” Jeremy asked shyly. He always rants about it but I’ve never seen it. “Sure.” He puts it on and I can tell how excited he is for it. It’s cute. He sings along quietly to all the songs and some of the spoken parts. He has a really nice voice but would never admit it. “I need to teach you some of the songs so we can sing them together.” Jeremy said about . “You can try.” I watch the characters on the screen and hope he doesn’t make me learn the dances too. That shit looks hard. He gasped dramatically. “We could do the Tango Maureen! It’d be so awesome and we could do the dance too!” 

“Okay don’t get too excited. The only dance I can do correctly is the Macarena. I doubt I’ll be any good at the tango.” I said but I think about what it will be like to hold him like that. He laughed. “Don’t worry, I can teach you.” He said. I start to understand why he likes it so much. It’s a pretty good movie. Also there are gay couples so that’s awesome. “Hey who plays Maureen? Her voice is familiar but I can’t think of where I know it from.” Jeremy smiles. “That’s Idina Menzel. She plays Elsa from Frozen.” 

“Really?” Jeremy nodded. “That’s awesome!” We keep watching the movie. At a sad scene in the movie I notice that Jeremy is crying. I want to say something, to comfort him. I’m not usually one to cry during movies. Jeremy has told me that I was a heartless monster before. As a joke of course. I scoot closer to him and put my hand on his. He looks at me with watery eyes and smiles. He rests his head on my shoulder. How the hell is he so extremely cute? The movies goes on and Jeremy sang along to the songs. When the movie ended Jeremy got off of me and looked at me. “So did you like it?” I smiled at him. “Yeah it was so awesome!” He beamed. I loved seeing him this happy. He turned off the TV. “so what do you wanna do now?” He asked. I shrugged. “I don’t know.” 

“Can we listen to Rent?” 

“Dude we literally  _ just  _ watched the movie and now you want to listen to it?” 

“Ok but hear me out, we can listen to the broadway soundtrack. It’s different than the movie.” I sighed. “Fine.” He squealed like a teenage girl at a One Direction concert. He scrambled to get his phone. “Do you want to listen in order or on shuffle?” I shrugged and laid back down. “I don’t care.”

“Ok. I’m putting it on shuffle.” He hooked his phone up to his speaker and it started playing. He laid down next to me and started to sing to the songs. I stop paying attention to the song and listen to his voice. There was one song where a character mentions wearing a skirt and now I can’t stop imagining Jeremy in a skirt. What is wrong with me? Eventually I drift off to sleep. 

"Dude he's totally into you!" Rich tells me. "Who?" I ask. "Who do you think? Jeremy!" Suddenly Jeremy walks into my bedroom. In a skirt. "Michael, I need some help passing this level." There's a tone in his voice that I can't quite place. "Sure thing." Rich pats me on the back and I follow Jeremy into the basement. When we get down there, Jeremy pulls me into a kiss. I push him softly. "What are you doing?" He gives a breathy laugh. "Kissing you, silly." He pulls me back in and I don't object. We walk further into the basement. When we get to the couch, he disconnects our lips and throws himself on it. "Take me Michael! Fuck me so hard that I can't walk!" I waste no time and start to hike up his baby blue skirt. I rub my hands on his thighs and he lets out a super loud moan. I creep my hands closer and closer to-

"Michael. Wake up." Jeremy is jostling me slightly. I open my eyes. "Hey." I say trying not to think about the weird as shit dream I just had. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut chapter folks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy pov

I am 90% positive that I have a crush on my best friend. The only issue is that I have no idea if he likes me back. This is a kind of attraction that I’m not used to. With Christine, I wanted to cuddle and hold her and grow old together but it’s different with Michael. I still wanted to do those things with him but I wanted more. I wanted the intimacy. Now I am a very horny teenage boy. That isn’t news to anyone. The weird thing is, I never even thought about sex with Christine. The two concepts sound weird in the same sentence. They don’t belong together. The thing that’s different about Michael, is that I can’t stop thinking about the sex. How hot it would be if he pushed me against a wall and fucked me until I couldn’t walk anymore. Or think about his lips on my dick every time he used a straw. It’s been a couple days since the party and this is all I could think about. I’ve been trying not to give it away. I couldn’t help throwing him longing stares when I knew he wasn’t looking or finding excuses to touch him whenever I could. Today is the day that I can’t stop myself. I’m at Michael’s and it is so unbearably hot. All of the windows are open in the hope of a non-existent breeze. We’re both in t-shirts and shorts but it still feels like we’re wearing too many clothes. My hair is clinging to my forehead with sweat. We laid around and watched movies all day. Also complained about how hot it was. At around 9pm, the TV suddenly turned off. “The power blows!” I yell and Michael doesn’t get the reference but I don’t care. I can’t see anything. We’re in the basement so there is no source of light. I feel around blindly and grab something soft and thin. “Ah! What was that?” I hear Michael yell from right next to me. “Is this you?” I ask while feeling the soft thing in front of me. “Yeah.” I feel hands on mine. Now is not the time to overthink the fact that he’s holding my hand. “Okay. I can’t see shit.” He says. “Yeah me neither” I say, still blindly grabbing the air with my free hand. It is so dark that I can’t tell if my eyes are open or closed. He pulls me in the general direction of the couch. I run into it and grab my knee in pain. “Ow!” 

“Are you okay?”   
  


“Yeah, I just ran into something.” I hear him chuckle. “Fuck! Do you know where I put my phone?” He asks. “I thought you left it on the couch.” He lets go of my hand and I assume he’s checking the couch cushions for his phone. He’s mumbling to himself for a while. “It’s not here. Do you know where your phone is?” 

“I left it in the bathroom.” 

“Why?” 

“I don’t remember. Now where the heck is the bathroom?” He grabs my hand again and pulls me gently towards where he thinks the bathroom is. He must have tripped because suddenly, we’re on the ground. “Fuck!” He yells and he somehow ends up on top of me. It’s a good thing it’s dark because my face is probably bright red. Our faces are inches apart. I could feel his breath. We stay like that for longer than we probably should have and then Michael clears his throat and stumbles up. He mumbles a sorry and helps me up.e grabs my hand again and we move onward. It would’ve been so easy to just connect our lips right then. We were inches-no, centimeters apart! Why am I such a wuss? Just kiss him already! 

We find the bathroom and I grab my phone. I turn the flashlight on and have to blink a few times to get used to the light. “Okay now we should find my phone.” Michael says and we go back towards the couch. We don’t hold hands this time and I’m tempted to grab his hand anyway. You know what? Fuck it! I grab his hand and he looks at me but doesn’t say anything. He squeezes my hand in reassurance, thinking that I was holding his hand because I was scared. Well I am scared but that’s not why I’m holding his hand. It’s definitely helping though. He finds his phone and calls his mom, who’s at work. Apparently the power was out because a tree fell on the power line. We decided to go to bed, since there was nothing better to do. 

After an hour of laying in bed, I still can’t sleep. Michael and I are sharing his bed upstairs. We don’t usually share a bed but tonight is an exception because I’m pretty scared and I asked to share a bed. He didn’t seem to think anything of it. I usually have to sleep with a light. It’s kind of embarrassing that a seventeen year old still needs a night light but I get freaked out if I can’t see. It’s terrifying not knowing whether your eyes are open or closed. It also didn’t help that it’s too fucking hot to function. I can’t stay still. I must have woken up Michael with my tossing and turning. “Can’t sleep?” I hear him ask quietly. “Nope.” I say sadly. “Any reason why?”

“It’s just too hot.” I say and leave out the part about me being afraid of the dark. He knows that I always sleep with a night light but he doesn’t know that I can’t sleep without it. He leaves the TV on when we crash at his house so we’ve never encountered this problem before. “Then maybe you should take the blanket off dummy.” He says and rips it off of me. I feel naked even though I’m wearing a t-shirt and boxers. I try to get it back from him even though I can’t see him. I end up on top of him somehow, still trying to grab the blanket. I’m sitting on his lap and I feel something hard. Oh no. I must have given him a hard-on with all of my squirming on top of him. I freeze in place. Michael notices. “Jeremy? You good?” I snap out of my wildly inappropriate thoughts. “Huh? Oh yeah…” I trail off when I can’t think of what to say. 

Suddenly I get an absolutely horrible idea that just might work. I start squirming on top of him more. He seems to forget about the blanket and moves his hips with mine. I can’t believe this is happening. I hear his breathing go faster. I start to deliberately grind my hips and he lets out a low groan that makes my spine tingle. He grabs my waist tightly. He stops moving out of nowhere and I worry that I did something wrong. He gets up and gently pushes me onto the mattress. He doesn’t say anything but starts to palm me through my boxers. Okay then. This is happening. “Holy shit.” I breathe out, amazed by how good he feels. I wish he would be rougher with me but I’m in no position to be making requests. “Does that feel good?” He asks in a low voice. I nod but realize he can’t see me. “Yes Micha. Feels so good.” I whimper, feeling too good to be embarrassed. I buck up my hips involuntarily to meet his hand and I hear him chuckle. “Wow, this desperate already?” 

“Please.” I squeak out. “Please what?” I can practically hear the smirk in his voice. “More! Fuck, I need more!” I cry out in desperation. He slowly takes off my boxers and trails his hands lightly on my thighs. This is not more! I groan loudly. Not that this doesn’t feel great, but I’d like a little more. “So needy for me.” He says quietly and grips my dick tightly in his hand. I gasp as he starts to jerk me off. It feels so much better when someone else is doing it. I can’t control my moans and whimpers but Michael doesn’t seem to mind. He uses the other hand to grip my thigh and it feels so good and I wish he would give me just a little bit more. “I bet you look so good right now. So pretty for me.” He says and I don’t think it’s legal for someone to sound that fucking sexy. All I can do is moan and move my hips so I’m practically fucking his fist. It’s so intense, not being able to see him is making all of my other senses so much stronger. I’m so close. “Fuck! Micha I’m close!” 

“Not yet baby.” He says with authority. He loosens his grip on me and starts to go slower. "Please! I need it!" he takes his hand off of me and I whine. "Just wait baby. I'm gonna make you feel so good." I feel a hand on my face. He sticks his fingers in my mouth. "Suck." He says in a demanding voice and I'm too turned on to question him. I suck on his fingers quickly. After a minute or so he removes his fingers from my mouth. "Do you trust me?" He asks. "Yes Micha. I trust you with my everything." I feel him spread my legs and my breathing gets faster in anticipation. "It's okay baby. Take a deep breath. It's gonna feel good." I take a deep breath and try to slow down my heart. I feel his wet finger press against my hole. He puts his other hand on my hips and starts to rub circles in them. It calms me down slightly as he puts his finger in me. It doesn't stop me from gasping at the new feeling. He shushes me and moves his finger around inside of me. It hurts slightly but I'm trying not to focus on the pain. He adds another finger and starts to scissor them to stretch me out. The pain is starting to fade and I'm starting to like the feeling of something inside of me. I feel safe and full. I start to moan as it starts feeling better. He adds in a third finger and curls them up. "Fuck! Right there Micha!" He rubs that spot inside of me and it feels so good. It's a different kind of good than I'm used to. I start to push my hips on his fingers so he gets that spot everytime. "You sound so good for me." He mumbles and I feel my dick twitch at the praise. "I'm close! Please let me come!" I cry out in a high pitched voice. He removes his fingers. "Please! I need it!" He rubs my chest. "I know baby. Just a little longer. Do you want me to fuck you baby boy?" The thought of being more full makes my eyes water. "Yes! Please fuck me!" 

"Can you do something for me first?" He asks in a sweet voice. "Anything!" 

"Can you please suck my dick?" I groan at the thought of him in my mouth. "Yeah." I say breathlessly and I hear him taking off his shorts and boxers. This is gonna be hard(no pun intended) if I can't see him. I feel around and touch what I think is his leg. I start to move my hand up until I get to his thigh. He grabs my hand and puts it on his dick. I pump it a few times experimentally and I hear him groan. I'll take that as a good sign. I lower my head and put the tip in my mouth. I swirl my tongue around and I feel him shiver. His legs tense around me and I smirk. I take him deeper in my mouth and his hand goes in my hair. I moan on his dick and he bucks up his hips slightly. It catches me off guard but doesn't mess me up. I'm trying to be very careful with my teeth. It wouldn't be great if I ended up biting his dick. I move very slowly, trying to see what he likes. He starts to move my head up and down on him. He goes faster and faster. I like it more than I'd care to admit. I love it when he controls me. His hands are rough. I feel his thighs clench around me tighter and I know he's close. He pulls me off of him. "You want me to fuck you now?" He asks. "Please fuck me!" I say and lay back down and spread my legs for him. He touches my thighs and presses his dick to my hole. "Please." I whimper and he pushes in. "Ah fuck!" I yell as he pushes himself all the way in. I didn't think it was possible to feel this full. It's great. He bottoms out and stops moving as he's waiting for me to adjust. "Fuck! Move!" 

"Only if you ask nicely." I groan. "Can you please move Mikey?" I ask and he moves out slowly and thrusts back in hard. "So good!" In his next thrust, he angles himself to hit that spot and I swear I see stars. "Mmm right there!" I push my hips against him. He does it again and again. I start to feel tears in my eyes. I'm not gonna last much longer if he keeps this up. I grab his arms. "Don't come until I say so." He says. He knows I'm close. He sounds breathless. "Please Micha?" 

"Not yet. Wait for me." I'm holding on and I'm so fucking close. There are tears streaming down my face. "I can't! Fuck you're so big! I can't!" I'm crying. I'm holding on by a fucking thread. I've never been this turned on in my life. "You don't want to be a bad boy, do you?" 

"No Micha! I wanna be good! Please let me come!" 

"Okay baby. You can come." That's all I need. I release all over myself with a loud cry. Suddenly the lights turn back on. I see Michael over me. I blink to get used to the light. He pulls out and I grab his dick and jerk him off. "Jeremy!" He yells as he comes all over my hand. He lays down next to me and we're both breathing heavily. He looks over at me and touches my face. He wipes away my tears with his thumb. "You were such a good boy." I smile and close my eyes. That was exhausting. He reaches on the table next to the bed and grabbed some tissues to wipe us off. We don't bother turning off the lights and fall asleep in each others arms.


End file.
